Tears that Fall like Rain
by t.z0n3
Summary: As Sheba and Ivan find love, the rest of the gang rejoices for them, especially Isaac and Jenna, who can understand what the two Jupiter adepts are feeling. However, an old friend will become their worst enemy, threatening to tear apart all they hold dear


**Tears that Fall like Rain**

**By t.z0n3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or any part of it, whether singular or together.

Prolouge: _Psynergy. The ability to bend one of the four elements to one's will. This was the basis of magic after Alchemy was sealed away. Alchemy was a horrid force that threatened to destroy the world. But as aforementioned, it was sealed away..._

_A powerful force tried to release alchemy, beginning the journey of Isaac and Garet from Vale, to save the kidnapped Jenna (Isaac and Garet's friend) and Kraden (a philosopher and historian). The three kidnappers, Saturos and Menardi or the Fire Clan, and Alex of the Water Clan, and their unexpected comrade in arms, Felix, Jenna's brother, sought to light the elemental lighthouses, which would release alchemy. _

_Isaac and Garet joined forces with Ivan, a young Wind Adept, who they helped clear of charges of stealing. Mia, a Water Adept, also joined the party. Although the defeated Saturos at the top of the Mercury (Water) lighthouse, they were unable to stop the lighthouse from being lit. As they pursued them from the Mercury lighthouse, Isaac desire to see Jenna grew. He swore to ask her to marry him if he got through this alive._

_At the Venus lighthouse, it all began. The 4 defeated Saturos and Menardi, even in a super-powered dragon form. However, Jenna's brother Felix swore to continue lighting lighthouses (they'd again arrived too late). When pressed for a reason, he simply said they wouldn't understand._

_Sheba, a prisoner of Saturos and Menardi, began to fall into the sea when the lighthouse cracked suddenly, but Felix dived in after her. But all she remembered was the helpless look of sadness that came from Ivan's face as the chasm seperated them. He couldn't help her..._

_Felix saved Sheba, and they met up with Jenna, Kraden, and Alex on an island that was traveling out to sea (thanks to the earthquake...). They collided with another continent, and began the journey to light the last two lighthouses. They find another Mercury Adept, whom they clear of charges of piracy. Piers, as he is called, joins up with them. At the Jupiter (Wind) lighthouse, they defeat two more Fire Adepts who sought to stop the four. Isaac and Co. catch up to the others, but then they are told that the world will die if they don't light the four lighthouses. _

_So it was, that Ivan and Sheba began to love one another. They didn't know it, but as Isaac and Jenna became close, they too grew closer. However, they were both extremely shy, and didn't tell each other. _

_In the Mars Lighthouse, the Wise One, who sent Isaac and Garet on the quest to stop the lighthouses from being lighted, tries to stop them with a great Doom Dragon, but the 8 companions defeat it. They lit the lighthouse, and are currently en route to the village of Vale, Isaac, Garet, Jenna, Felix, and Kraden's home. The other 4 have agreed to stay there, not really having home to go to, especially Ivan and Sheba. _

_**Chapter 1- It Begins**_

_Why am I writing this? I don't know. All I know is that all I loved is gone. The destiny I once had is fulfilled. I helped to save the world. I knew that once that was done, I'd have nothing left here._

_That was before I met Ivan. _

_He was my solace, my friend, and the one I loved. And better- he loved me back. But he was stolen from me. _

_So with my only tie to this earth broken, I will fly to the sky, where the earth can't reach. Though the mountains may climb, and the tips of them scrape the sky, the sky is too high for them. I will fly to freedom, to peace, to Ivan. _

_Since I'm writing this to nobody in particular, I guess I'll tell what happened to force me to this. _

_It all began after we'd defeated the Doom Dragon. It seemed the whole world was in peace. Anything was possible... but, as we soon discovered, not all clouds have a silver lining..._

"Ivan? Where are you?" Sheba had looked everywhere for him. This feeling she had... she had to tell him. She stepped into the ship's kitchen, where she found Mia cutting vegetables. "Mia, have you seen Ivan anywhere?"

She turned to look at Sheba. "No, I haven't. Why?"

Sheba blushed slightly. "I was looking for him..."

Mia prodded knowingly. "For... what?"

Sheba sighed. "Sometimes, I think you'd have made a good Jupiter adept. You already know why."

Mia smiled sweetly. "Don't worry. I won't tell!" She put a finger to her lips, as if saying, "Shush!"

Sheba looked at her gratefully. "Thank you. I'd best keep looking." She got up, and was about to leave before Felix walked in. He smiled at her.

"Morning Sheba," he said.

"Morning," said Sheba hurriedly. She brushed past him, and walked into the hallway. Felix stared at the door, mystified.

"What was that all about?"

Mia shrugged, secretly smiling, and went back to cutting up vegetables.

---------------------------------------

Ivan stood in his room, trying to smooth down some of his hair. Why did it always stick up! AGH!

He was so busy messing with it, that he almost didn't notice the knocking on his door. He tried to smooth it down one last time before saying, "Come in!"

Sheba opened the door shyly. "H-hi Ivan..."

He looked at her, then remembered his hair. AGH! It was still sticking up... oh well...

"Hi Sheba. What brings you here?"

"I needed to tell you something Ivan."

"What's that?"

"Well...ummm..." She couldn't really just blab it out and SAY it... Sheba was shy, just like Ivan was.

"Mia's almost got lunch ready... and I thought... y'know, you'd want to get there before Garet does."

She was disgusted with herself. She'd choked AGAIN... if she waited too long, Ivan wouldn't care anymore...

Ivan was surprised to hear this, mainly because she'd been... nervous when she entered. What was so nervous about getting to breakfast? Oh well...

----------------------------

The two went down to breakfast, unknowingly holding hands. When they got there, Garet whistled. "Well, that's good." The two went beet red, and then realized what he'd whistled about. They quickly seperated, much to the amusement of those at the table. All but Felix, who watched Sheba closely.

They ate mostly in silence, except Garet, Isaac, and Jenna talking about Vale, where they were headed. They told everyone what Vale was like, with it's long waterfall, beautiful fields, and forests. The others were all mezmorized... except Ivan and Sheba. They were contemplating something else. Most at the table had known this since the beginning of the meal, and so gave the two sidelong glances from time to time.

After the meal, Ivan excused himself hurriedly. Mia turned to Isaac and whispered to him. Isaac nodded, and the boys left the table, leaving Mia, Jenna, and Sheba. Mia looked at her intently. "Did you tell him?"

Sheba looked away. "No... I just..."

Jenna went crazy. "AHHHH! He's not going to find out if you don't tell him!"

Mia turned to her quickly. "SHHHHH! They'll hear you!"

Jenna went red and looked around. "Okay.. sorry..."

Sheba looked at Mia. "What should I do?"

Mia looked at her. "Well, telling him would be a good start. Then you'll probably want to talk to him for a while. Just about stuff."

Jenna nodded. "That's how it was with me and Isaac."

Sheba nodded thankfully. "Thanks..." She started to walk out, but Jenna put her hand on Sheba's shoulder.

"If you need help... like if you want some privacy to tell him, then we can make a distraction for you while you go to his room."

Sheba looked at her confused. "Huh?"

Mia smiled. "Yeah! That'd work. Tonight Sheba? Would that be okay?"

Sheba thought about it. This was an all or nothing proposal. But... wouldn't it be better to at least know? Yes...

She looked up into Mia's eyes, her own filled with resolve. "Yes. Tonight I'll tell him how I feel. Right before dinner."

------------------

It took her nearly that long, practicing, and just in general pushing the butterflies out of her stomach to get the courage to talk to him. Mia and Jenna ran around telling everyone except the 2 Jupiter adepts that dinner was early. They were all inside eating a small amount of dinner at about 5:00, 1 hour earlier than normal.

Sheba went to the room, but paused outside. Should she go through with this...?

_OF COURSE IDIOT! JUST KNOCK AND SAY IT!_

It's not that easy...

_Sure it is!_

Oh, you fill me with SUCH courage...

_Get over it. You fought a huge dragon, saved the world, lived to tell about it, and can't talk to a BOYYYY? C'mon Sheba! PULL TOGETHER! YOU CAN DO THIS!_

Her inner voice had NEVER been very helpful, anyway.

_I HEARD THAT!_

She knocked quietly on the door, nervousness everywhere in her body. Would he even answer the door? This question was answered quickly.

"Ummm... Hi Sheba." If Sheba hadn't been so busy blushing, she might have noticed that Ivan did the same.

"Ivan, I had something I have to tell you!"

"Uh... okay. What is it?"

"I love you." It slipped out so easily. She'd said that line what seemed like a million times already today. He looked at her confused.

"Oh, that's- HUH!" He hadn't expected that. Although it was certainly pleasurable to know...

Sheba, however, didn't take it that way, and turned away from Ivan.

"I knew- You wouldn't... like..." She bunched up in tears and hugged her knees just inside his door. Ivan walked over to her quickly.

"N-no, Sheba, it's not like that..." He needed to console her. He couldn't bear to see her sad.

"Y-you d-don't like me back Ivan... y-you don't have t-to try to m-make me feel better..." She sobbed. Her life was over. She knew she'd live, but it would be a crappy life without Ivan.

He put his hand under her chin, tilting her head upward. "Look at me Sheba. You just surprised me is all... because I-... I like you too... and I've waited so long to tell you..." He blushed deeply, as did Sheba.

Sheba was still crying, but she stood up and reached out to hug him. He returned the embrace, and then she stood tippy-toed to kiss him on his lips. He kissed her as well, before saying, "It's alright Sheba..."

The two stayed there for some time, just looking at each other. Then they started talking. They sat on Ivan's floor and just talked for a while, with hugs and kisses interrupting every now and then. Yes, Sheba decided. Mia must be a Jupiter adept as well.

_**Chapter 2: Jealousy and the Storm**_

-------------

As the two walked down to dinner, their smiles couldn't have been wider. They were both blushing, but they didn't care. Sheba almost skipped all the way, while Ivan trotted along behind. They both felt complete all of a sudden. When they walked in, everybody looked up from dinner. Felix wasn't present, apparently.

Sheba kept right on grinning. "Hiya! We too late to eat?"

Ivan stood beside her, still holding her hand.

It was a sight to see, and everyone there laughed for a few moments, and then clapped for the heck of it. They sat down beside each other, and shared dinner. Mia watched, amused. _See Jenna? Told you it would work! _she thought. Jenna watched on, happy for the two of them. Isaac and Garet watched, proud of their friend for his bravery in the face of adversary, in name, females. They'd faced the fear before- they knew what dangers they held.

Piers, not being a talkative one, simply nodded towards the two, smiling. That was about as much as you got out of Piers, anyway.

The two thouroughly enjoyed dinner, able to talk about anything now. Isaac and Jenna recalled how they'd began to love one another. Jenna had been playing around one day when a monster ran out of the trees and roared. She'd been scared, horrified, and didn't make a move to defend herself. Isaac had stood between them and taken the blow on himself. That wasn't saying much, considering he had armor, but still, Jenna had loved him since that day. Isaac had loved her since after the same battle, when she lovingly healed him, after he'd been badly wounded.

After that incident, Isaac had trained hard in psynergy. He also trained because the day the Storm came, and some Vale villagers had died, he'd thought if he'd been stronger, he could have helped. He'd trained, and Jenna had trained with him. The two grew close, and Isaac and Jenna were heartstriken to be seperated when Jenna and Kraden were kidnapped.

Isaac and Jenna remembered the first time they'd tried to be alone together, to speak plainly. Garet had constantly kept asking where the extra food was, and they'd told him about 100 times. When the 101st time came around, Isaac, angry by now, encased him in a sphere of stone! Then, Isaac and jenna went elsewhere to speak to each other, while Garet shouted words not worth to print from his stone prison.

They remembered seeing each other for the first time in months at the Jupiter lighthouse. The thought, to the two of them, that they might have to fight each other, was terrible. They quaked at the thought, and were highly relieved when Isaac and Felix agreed to join parties.

Ivan and Sheba listened to every second of the stories. They were surprised at a few, laughed through some, cried through others. The stories went on for hours, until finally, Garet asked, "Hey? Where's Felix?"

They looked around, through the kitchen, the rooms, the deck, even the storage areas, but he was nowhere to be seen. They eventually decided to turn in, it being very late by now, and Felix would surely show up by morning; Felix disappearing for weeks on end wasn't exactly rare. Ivan and Sheba went back to Ivan's room. Here, they faced a problem. Ivan and Sheba looked at each other. "Do you... uh..." started Ivan.

"Ummm... yes but..."

"Don't do THAT."

"Yes."

"Got it."

Of course, they were referring to leaving the toilet lid up. Now came the hard part.

"Are we going to sleep in the same bed, Ivan?"

Ivan sighed. "I would like to, but if you are... you know, uncertain, we don't have to..."

Sheba smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I trust you with my life you know. I still do."

Ivan smiled. "And you with mine."

"So then you should know I trust you not to do that." She looked like a glass sculpture that might break at any moment. Ivan had to be careful and loving and it would never break.

"Of course."

The two placed their arms around one another and kissed passionately.

"What are you... Ivan!" A voice from the doorway.

The two turned, still in the embrace, to see Felix. He looked back from Sheba to Ivan, then again to Sheba. He stammered, then finally spit out. "I can't believe you fell for scum like him..."

Felix was obviously angry, and had apparently had feelings for her (but you know what they say... you snooze, you lose. Not like Ivan deserves credit there though.)... Sheba could tell that. But this made her angry too. Ivan had been taken aback, but Sheba would not let this pass. "Don't say that about him! He's a wonderful guy!"

"Oh yeah? How's that? He's shorter than my sword!" Felix looked like a volcano about to explode. No wait, he was Venus, the Earth Adept, so that would make it an earthquake waiting to happen. Anyway.

Sheba was no longer crying. She was rarely angry, but she was now. And she was VERY angry. "He understands me! Even if we just found out that we both liked each other, we always had a connection! Right Ivan?" she said, turning to Ivan. Ivan looked back at her, and nodded forcefully.

"Yes, we have."

"He always helped me along, even when I thought I couldn't make it." She was simmering down now.

Felix was, if possible, even more angry. It was etched in every outline of his face. He looked at Ivan with such hatred, it could have cracked stone. "And how haven't I helped you, huh? I saved your LIFE, damnit, when you fell into the sea! I helped you through more fights than Ivan's even been in I bet!"

Sheba was appalled. "Yes, but Felix, I don't LOVE you... I love Ivan."

Ivan stood beside her. He checked to make sure his short sword was where he thought it was. It was. "And I love her."

Felix responded with a scream. "BUT YOU SHOULD LOVE ME! I SAVED YOU! I LOVE YOU SHEBA!"

Sheba shook her head. "No Felix. This is precisely why I don't love you."

He reached to his side, for his sword. "I'll... I'll..."

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you..." Came a voice from behind him. Slowly, after a collective gasp from Ivan and Sheba, he became aware of a silver blade at his neck.

"Piers. I thought you were on lookout duty."

"Garet took over about 10 minutes ago. I heard yelling, so I came to see what happened. Look, I don't know what happened, but your coming with me."

Felix nodded, still angry, but not willing to die for it. Piers sheathed his sword, and the two walked away.

Sheba and Ivan looked at each other, then kissed again, thankful for Jupiter's blessing, and Piers's heroics.

_**Chapter 3: Rising Storm**_

--------------------------

Isaac and Piers looked directly at Felix. "What the hell were you thinking!" asked Isaac angrily. "You don't ever even THINK about drawing swords on your friends, no matter WHO their with! I understand you had feelings for Sheba; it was only natural! But there was no need to ry and kill Ivan just because she loves him!"

Piers had been silent, but his glare was enough to know what he thought. "Well Felix? What do you have to say for yourself!" Isaac and Piers looked at Felix, both by now very angry with Felix. They'd lectured him for a good hour and a half on this by now.

Felix looked down. He knew he had to do this fast. "I guess all I have to say for myself is..."

Isaac leaned closer. "Yes?"

"That... I'm sorry."

Isaac smiled. "Good then."

As Isaac turned to leave, Felix looked at the floor. "Isaac?"

"Yes?"

Felix looked up. "Bye." Small stone shards from his pockets slammed into Isaac. His eyes went wide, then he fell; Felix didn't care if Isaac was dead or not.

Piers drew his sword. "By Mercury, you'll die for tha-"

He didn't even finish his sentance. Felix slashed at Piers, saw blood spill everywhere. He still heard shallow breathing. Good! Felix didn't really have a grudge against Isaac, nor did he have one against Piers. But he'd had to at least hurt them.

He quickly ran outside and shut the door. He would get revenge on Ivan... in the only way Felix knew how...

His sword was like moonlight on ice, and he walked down the stairs into the rooms. He was annoyed to find that Ivan and Sheba were no longer there. Where...?

----------------

"Oh Ivan, I'm so glad that we found out."

"I know." The two sat on the front edge of the ship. They'd been talking since Piers had taken Felix to see Isaac. They;d spoken of their adventures together, and how they'd both grown to love on another. For example, Ivan blushed as he told her he'd loved her at first sight. He'd seen a beautiful young adept, just like himself, with nowhere to go. His heart had nearly broken over he being kidnapped.

Sheba was slightly ashamed to tell him she hadn't loved him until he'd helped defeat the Fusion Dragon. He'd looked over at her, behind Felix, with such remorse at not being able to help her, that something had just clicked, and she'd loved him since.

When Ivan asked her about Felix, she answered, "Honestly, a small part of me likes him. He's an outgoing guy, who's nice when he wants to be, but..." She hesitated.

He leaned closer. "But... what?"

"But like he just showed, he has a darker side... I can't understand that side of him, and it scares me..." She shuddered.

They were interrupted by the sound of a scream. Garet

Sheba and Ivan ran to see what was going on. They went through the door to the interior of the boat.

What they saw was terrible. Garet was on the floor, blood all over him. Jenna was standing in front of him, arms spread wide. "NO! Please don't kill him!"

"MOVE." Ivan and Sheba gasped. Felix.

"No Felix, I WON'T!"

"Then, sister, as much as it pains me, I will move you."

Sheba and Ivan gasped again as they saw the hilt of Felix's blade slam into Jenna's forehead. A gash of blood erupted from it, and she fell to the ground, moaning.

They heard clattering footsteps.

Mia.

No reply. Advancing footsteps. She turned to see Ivan and Sheba. She looked back at Felix. "Now I understand..." She stood in front of them as Jenna had for Garet, arms spread wide, trying to be brave.

"Mia. Move."

"I won't Felix. You know that."

"Ah, but I think you will.You see, they might die if you don't heal them..." He gestured to the bodies laying on the floor. Mia went pale.

"Oh God... then Isaac, and Piers... are..."

"Oh, I don't know. They might still be alive, but if they are, they won't be for long."

Mia was torn helplessly between helping Ivan and Sheba, or letting her friends die. Felix placed the blade at her throat. "Move or die. And if you die, they will die. Make your choice."

Mia shook, but her hands went back to their sides. "I-Ivan, Sheba... I-... I'm so sorry. Run."

She walked past Felix, crying, and tried to asses the injuries of Garet and Jenna.

Ivan jerked at Sheba's sleeve. "She said RUN! LET'S GO!"

The two ran out of the door. They looked around.

Sea to the horizon, no matter where they looked. How did Felix disappear for days on the SHIP? Felix emerged from the interior of the ship. He'd walked. He knew where they were now. No need to run.

"I'm taking her back." He said. Not even looking at them. Ivan was taken aback, then angry.

"Don't treat her like property! She isn't 'mine' or 'yours'!"

Felix turned. His sword was drawn. "You will die."

Ivan barely stood before Felix was almost on top of him. He ducked under the swing of the sword. Sheba had gotten up shakily.

Ivan had only his psynergy. His djinn were all recovering in his room. Sheba didn't have a weapon, and was too shaken to use psynergy. Felix had a weapon, although Ivan hoped his djinn wouldn't aid him...

Felix raised his hand, and a spire of earth rattled up from underwater. Ivan sent it flying backwards with a blast of wind. "I don't want to fight you Felix!" No reply.

Felix was too fast. Ivan turned this way and that to block attacks with wind, occasionally attacking, but trying not to harm Felix. Then, he realized he'd have to fight Felix if he wanted to save Sheba. He yelled out to Sheba, "Sheba! I have to fight him, I'm sorry!"

Sheba nodded numbly. Felix just laughed. "Well, glad you started fighting!"

Ivan suddenly kicked Felix's feet out from under him. Felix's eyes went wide, as Ivan blew him into the railing, with a blast of wind. Felix had dropped his sword. Ivan threw it overboard. "There. Now give up. My psynergy is stronger than yours. You have no chance without a sword."

Felix ran at Ivan, seemingly without any weapon. But then, as Ivan prepared to block, there was aknife in Felix's hand. It slammed into Ivan, but he'd turned his body to avoid the point. It had hit him in the soulder.

The left shoulder.

Sheba knew this wasn't good. He was going to lose blood too quickly.

Ivan backed away. "Felix- why... are you trying to kill me?"

Felix stopped where he was. "Because I love Sheba."

Sheba yelled at him from across the ship. "If you loved me, then you'd let me be happy with Ivan!"

Felix smiled. "No, you see, if you loved Ivan, you'd help him. The fact of the matter is, you don't know which one of us to love, do you?"

Ivan froze, stiff. Sheba felt tears coming to her eyes. "Wha- what?"

Felix looked at Ivan. "That's right, idiot. She doesn't love you, or me. But whoever wins this fight is who she goes to."

Sheba fell to her knees. "N-no, it's not..." She couldn't speak.

Ivan turned to look at Felix. "Felix, I'll say it one last time. Don't talk about her like property."

Sheba looked at Ivan, her face hopeful. Ivan turned to look at her. "Sheba, I love you. Forgive me for doing this." She knew what he meant.

The two combatants faced each other. Felix ran at Ivan. Too fast...

Felix flipped his knife to the other hand, just as lightning erupted from the skies. But it seemed that Felix had become faster than light...

A spurt of blood. The sickening smell of burning flesh. Sheba fainted.

_Is he okay?_

_Yeah, Garet's going to be okay... so are Piers and Isaac. _

_  
What'd he do to you guys?_

_He didn't hurt us too bad... DAMNIT! If we'd not let down our guard..._

_It's okay Isaac... there's nothing you could have done. _

_I still have to agree with Isaac... if we hadn't been foolish... then he may not have..._

_It's over now... you can't change the past..._

_Why didn't he kill us?_

_I don't know..._

_But he-_

_  
Shhh! I think she's awake!_

Sheba opened her eyes. "Mm?"

She looked around. Piers had his arm in a sling. Garet was standing, but he was bandaged all over, and he leaned on a bed. She saw Jenna crying into Isaac's chest, with Isaac looking strangely subdued. He too had bandages everywhere. Mia was standing by them, tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Everyone averted their eyes. Sheba's question turned frantic. "WHAT HAPPENED! PLEASE! TELL ME!"

Mia pointed sadly to two beds. At first, Sheba saw only the first one. The body on it was covered by a white sheet, but the sheet wasn't white anymore...

"Oh GOD... NO..." She stumbled over. She pulled the sheet off the bigger lump. A charred heap remained of Felix. Ivan had never liked fighting, but he'd been forced to...

She looked over to the second bed. Something stirred on it. She looked hopefully at Mia. "Is...?"

Mia shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Sheba. There's nothing we can do. He's still alive... for now. But he won't last through the night. He lost too much blood."

They all gasped as they heard a voice speak from the bed. "Sh-Sheba... is that... you?" It obviously pained him to talk. Mia shooed the others out. They should leave them alone for a while... probably a few hours. It would take at least that long for Sheba to cry herself out...

Sheba looked at Ivan. "Where... how... why?" She asked, tearing up.

He looked up at her smiling sadly. "Heart... sword... to kill me..."

She turned away. "Please don't make this sound like... a joke! WHY! We just started our life together..."

He reached out to her. Lifted her chin, as he had before. "Jupiter's will cannot be seen... now... free of earth... I'll fly to make a place for us in the sky..."

His hand began to fall. "No Ivan... don't leave me... NO!" She kissed him on the lips.

Ivan smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry Sheba. I love you."

He returned the kiss... his last gesture. The hand fell limp.

The glass sculpture that was Sheba's heart and soul broke.

"NOOOOOO! IVAN!" she cried and cried until she thought she'd die...

_And that's what happened. He died just when we could have been happy. _

_I have now finished this letter in its entirety. I hope truly that he waits for me... in the next life. _

A small shining blade. Drawn from her loved one's killer. Strange, that she should borrow something from him, when he'd plunged her into this misery.

Swiftly, the blade pierced skin, flesh, and bone. No sound, as the body slumped to the ground.

-------------------

Isaac watched as the storm far out to sea floundered. The clouds above it were tall, grand. If only Ivan were here, he'd tell Isaac all about them. Isaac choked back tears. If he hadn't fallen for Felix's trick... he might still be here...

His arm and... everything hurt. The shards had slammed into every part of his body. Felix missed anything vital, but the first thing Isaac saw when he woke up had been Jenna's tear filled face, and Mia holding her hand to Jenna's head, a blue light coming from it (probably Wish to heal it), as blood seeped through her fingers.

_"No Jenna! You aren't ready to-"_

_"Oh Isaac, it was Felix, he-" she broke off into sobs. Isaac sat up and hugged Jenna._

_As he had sat up, Garet came into the room. He was bandaged all over. "You too?" Garet asked. _

_Isaac shook his head, releasing his hug on Jenna as she walked over to . "Me too what?"_

_Then he remembered. "That BASTARD. I'll kill-" He tried to stand up, but Mia pushed him back down._

_"No Isaac..." she'd said worriedly. "Don't. You aren't ready to get up." _

_Isaac looked over, expecting to see Piers. But he wasn't there. "Where is...?"_

_Garet fielded that one. "He was okay. Felix just got him in his arm, but he went into shock, and went unconcious. Mia put his arm in a sling, and he went to try and help Ivan and Sheba."_

_Isaac and Jenna started. "What! He's still after them!" asked Isaac incredulously. _

_Mia nodded. "Yes..."_

_They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Piers walked in. Two bodies were thrown over his shoulders. _

_The others averted their eyes. "Oh..." said Jenna. _

_Mia forced herself to look at the bodies. She pointed to the bloody one. "He's still alive. Jenna, get me some potions..."_

_Jenna quickly obeyed, bringing what Mia had asked for. She poured them over the wound. Only ONE WOUND! But it was right beside the heart..._

_The wound closed, and bleeding stopped. Mia looked at Ivan. "He's lost a lot of blood... PLY!" The healing light seeped over Ivan's body. But it faded. The body looked cold. Jenna had stared at the body of her brother. Felix. _

_"Why... Felix? Why'd you do... something stupid... like this?" Isaac stood, and put an arm around her shoulder. She cried into his chest. _

_  
Garet looked at Piers. "Where's Sheba?" Piers looked away. _

_"She unconcious. I think she fainted. These two needed attention. I'll go get her."_

_He walked back up the stairs. Mia was frantically flipping through a book she had on healing. Garet walkedover to stand beside her. "What's wrong?"_

_The rest of the room, that being Isaac and Jenna, followed. Something wasn't right. Mia hung her head. "I-I... I can't heal him..."_

_Jenna stopped crying. "Wh-what! You... NO! I won't let it happen. Wish!" A soft blue light enveloped Ivan. It too, faded without any change. "NO! DAMNIT! WISH!" It faded sooner this time. "WISH DAMNIT!" Again. "No no no... Ivan..."_

_Mia and Jenna began to cry. Jenna cried into Isaac's chest again. Mia looked at Garet.. "I... I could always heal everybody before... and now I-I... I..."_

_She broke down and sobbed into Ivan's body. "I'm so sorry Ivan..."_

_Garet hugged Mia, again, regardless of whether or not the two were romantically inclined. She returned the embrace, as Piers walked in with Sheba's body. _

Isaac sighed. There'd been no time to help them. If he hadn't been so STUPID! If only he hadn't trusted Felix so blindly!

Suddenly, other clouds appeared on the horizon. The rain clouds began to soften to normal color, then they were white, as if they'd never been grey! _Amazing... what clouds are those?_ Thought Isaac. The two clouds came together, and then the sun began to fall behind them. A beautiful sight.

-----------

Mia heard that the crying had stopped. She opened the door, saying, "Are you ready to go Sheba? I'll take you to-... No... OH GOD! JENNA! ISAAC! SOMEBODY!"

The footsteps, the shock, the letter.

---------

The 5 stood around the two graves. Felix's body had already been attended to. They'd buried him in the earth, as it always was with Venus adepts.

They stood around the graves. Jupiter adepts couldn't exactly be thrown to the sky, so they were buried, burned, or placed beneath the waves as the individual saw fit. However, the two had left no last wishes, so here, the midpoint between Kalay and Lalivero, they were to be buried together. The sky, overcast, was threatening to explode into a storm soon.

The Sanctum representative from each of them were both in the middle of long speeches. They were touching stories of the lives of those concerned, and Jenna and Mia had to be constantly consoled by the boys. Many locals turned out as well, in respect.

The representatives ended with the famous words, although somewhat rearranged, in unison.

"Dust to dust, ashes to ashes... sky... to sky."

They left. Leaving the 5 companions alone. As they looked at the graves, they thought, perhaps, that if they'd been there, if they hadn't been such fools, that maybe things would have been different. Maybe Ivan and Sheba would have lived.

If. Maybe. Those two words ehoed throughout their minds.

If. Maybe.

Piers stepped forward. The others, though they'd all prepared things to say to the graves privately, couldn't do it. It was too much, to have so many friends die in such a way.

The sky began to crackle with lightning. The 5 companions stood nevertheless. It began to rain.

Tears? Tears from heaven?

Piers kneeled before the graves. "As you came from the sky, Sheba, so you return to it, with your love, Ivan. May Mercury grant you both peace. Fly on wayward doves... let not the earth deter you, for the sky embraces you."

Jenna sobbed, as well as Mia. And both boys applauded, choking back tears of their own.

They departed, while the clouds watched over them from above.

END


End file.
